


we're unveiled (again and again)

by SeasideFantasties



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coco Locos Smut Off, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sex for Relaxation, Tender Sex, and just relax for a change, breast fondling???, breast touching, sex to make your loved one stop working so goddamn hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasideFantasties/pseuds/SeasideFantasties
Summary: Imelda needs to study for this exam- needs to, to keep up her image of being a perfect student- but the heat and her brain's refusal to comprehend the concepts aren't helping matters.Hèctor may or may not have a relaxation method in mind.





	we're unveiled (again and again)

“’Melda.”

“Not now, Hèctor.” That was all she going to risk saying to him, in that moment- she needed to study, and she’d be damned if she let anyone tear her out of her concentration, even the man that she’d reluctantly fallen in love with over the past several months.

Not that the environment wasn’t helping to attempt to distract her. It was almost insufferably hot outside, and the temperature had managed to invade the confines of their small apartment despite the somewhat dated AC unit running at full blast. It had been a hotter autumn than most, and the tiny machine had struggled all throughout it, to the point where part of Imelda was half-tempted to just chuck the blasted thing out the window to put it out of its misery once and for all. But she knew full well that they’d need to save up the money to purchase a new one before she resorted to such drastic measures, given that the university seemed to want to suck every pound of money that they had ever earned out of them these days, and the reminder that so much of their future depended on how well both of them preformed in an academic setting was enough to make her frown down at the text in front of her even more fixedly, wishing that her brain would allow the tangled combination of letters and numbers on the page to suddenly make even a small amount of sense.

“Imellllllllda,” the voice next to her drawled again, a small squeak coming to her ears as Hèctor tried in vain to make his lanky form shift into a more comfortable position on the couch. “ _Mi amor-“_

“I am _trying_ to concentrate, _idiota_ ,” she snapped, wiping sweat from her brow while still pointedly refusing to look in his direction. “These _maldito_ equations won’t memorize themselves, and the exam is in two days. Unless you have something important to tell me, _silencio_.”

“That’s not…I only mean-“ When she dared to glance at him out of the corner of her eye, Hèctor seemed to actually be _pouting_ as he sat there, his long features making it look as though she’d kicked a puppy in front of him rather than trying to tell him off as gently as her frayed nerves would allow. “You’ve been going at this for two hours, ‘Melda, and _I_ can’t even concentrate for _un minuto_ in this heat.” He ran a hand through his hair as he said the words, seeming to recoil slightly as his hand came back damp with sweat. “Maybe you could…I don’t know, take a break for a little while?”

“I am _not_ taking a break until this actually makes sense to me,” she snapped out, still trying to temper her words in the midst of her anger so that Hèctor wouldn’t receive the false impression that her frustration was aimed at him. “The exam is in two days, and I _still_ can’t make sense of half of this chapter, and I will _not_ make myself out to be a bad student just because-“

“You still have two days, then.” She barely even realized Hèctor had stood up until he was crossing the small distance between them, kneeling down to take one of her hands in his and rub comforting circles upon her knuckles. “He’ll hate me for saying it, but even ‘Nesto takes breaks.”

The thought of their rather ambitious roommate (who was blessedly absent at the moment, for he likely would have made Imelda’s frustration spike all the higher) ever admitting that he experienced burnout just like any other person was enough to get a small chuckle out of Imelda, but it was sharp and possessed none of the mirth it normally would have held. “Ernesto can _afford_ to take breaks. He’s not a business student.”

“Mmm. Even so.” Before she could do anything to prevent it, Hèctor had gently taken the book out of her hands, closing it with a soft _thump_ before placing it upon the small end table near the couch. Ignoring her small exclamation of protest as she surged to her feet, he simply moved to block her route towards the table, gently but firmly preventing her from going any further. “I think you need to relax a bit, _mi amor_.”

“And how, exactly, do you plan on _relaxing_ me?” she bit out, perhaps a bit more tersely than she would have liked. The last thing Imelda wanted to do was to take her frustration out on someone who not only lived with her but who knew her more intimately than most, but her worry over not comprehending the concepts in time for the exam and the insufferable heat meant that her already thin patience was stretched almost to the breaking point at this stage.

Any further words she wanted to say, however, were cut off by Hèctor drawing her into a tight embrace, one hand coming up to cup the small of her back as he leaned in. His breath was a warm rush of air against her neck as he muttered softly, his words coming out an octave deeper than they normally would have as he practically purred them into her ear. “I think I have some ideas.”

Despite the heat of the small room, Imelda found herself shivering slightly. If Hèctor was suggesting what she thought he was suggesting- and the look in his eyes didn’t leave much room for it to be anything else- she couldn’t exactly say that she would be _opposed_ to saying no. It had been a frustratingly long time since they had last made love, after all. With Ernesto more or less being a constant presence within their lives now, it was difficult to find time to sneak away and attend to their more intimate needs as a couple, especially when the man seemed so opposed to them having relations under a shared roof- which was rather ironic, considering that Ernesto himself didn’t exactly shy away from discussion of his own sexual endeavors- and after the initial awkwardness of the first time they had dared to become more intimate than just simple kisses shared between the two of them had faded, they’d found themselves wanting to attend to each other more and more as the days passed.

 _What the hell are we doing?_ A part of her still wanted to ask that- she was supposed to be _studying_ , supposed to be maintaining her image of being a student that actually put _effort_ into her studies. But as Hèctor’s hand started to rub small circles upon the curve of her back- seemingly not daring to do anything more intimate than that unless he was given express permission- Imelda found her resolve wavering. She glanced towards the book that was still sitting closed upon the end table, debating the merits of rejecting her partner’s advances and returning to her studies, but it only took a moment before she quickly discarded the idea. Those damned equations could wait until a later hour, as far as she was concerned.  
  
Imelda was _not_ about to waste one of the handful of times that she and Hèctor had been left to their own devices as of late.

So it was that she relaxed into the touch after a moment, her own arms coming up to pull Hèctor deeper into the embrace as she sent him a sly glance from behind half-lidded eyes. “Do those ideas involve the bedroom, _mi amor_?”

“P-possibly,” Hèctor murmured against her, his breath noticeably hitching for a moment. “Experimenting with a new kind of music, _no_?”

“I’d be glad to hear it.” Forcing herself to pull away after a moment, Imelda jerked her head towards the hallway, letting the commanding tone sneak into her voice. “Bedroom. _Vamonos._ ”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Hèctor said, smiling that insufferable sideways grin of his as he practically skipped ahead of her into their shared bedroom. Resisting the urge to chuckle at such a boyish display of exuberance, Imelda followed, pausing only once to wipe another layer of sweat away from her face- _dios_ , they were really going to have to talk about getting that pathetic thing that called itself an air conditioner replaced one day- before continuing into the other room. In all her absent-mindedness, she’d completely forgotten to make the bed that morning, and the sheets were awkwardly bunched at one corner of the mattress, making the surface look rather unappealing for whatever they had in mind for that afternoon. In that moment, however, Imelda really could have cared less. Physical appearance of the room be damned, she was _going_ to find some semblance of release from the ever-present cloud of frustration that had trailed her every step of the way these last few days.  

Hèctor was already stripping, practically tripping over himself in his haste to remove the clothing from his lanky body, and after only a moment of hesitation Imelda did the same. The action felt freeing, almost, as she lifted the layers of cotton from her body- here, in the company of the one she had bothered to put her absolute trust in, she no longer had to worry about the image of herself that she put forth. She didn’t have to put on a mask of being the perfect student, the perfect woman, who did whatever was asked of her without question and never bothered to challenge the status quo. Here she could be free, uninhibited, as bold as she liked, and be safe in the knowledge that Hèctor would still love her for it. Never in a million years had she thought she would fall for someone like him as hard and fast as she had, and yet in that moment Imelda couldn’t possibly imagine being this intimate with anyone other than him.

And even now, he was still looking at her with every ounce of adoration as he had the minute they had met, his eyes darting over every inch of her body but being careful not to linger in one place for more than necessary as he approached. “ _Muy bonita, mi amor_ ,” he breathlessly whispered, one hand coming up to cradle her cheek in a tender embrace. “You’ve kept that beauty hidden too much, lately.”  
  
“As have you,” Imelda whispered back, a sudden rush of boldness inciting her to reach up and meet Hèctor’s lips with her own in a passionate kiss. When a grunt of surprise was the only reaction she was met with, she continued, finding that Hèctor was meeting the kiss with every ounce of passion that she herself was showing. Tongues explored and grazed across each other’s mouths, wanting and practically _pleading_ for more, and as both of them practically collapsed into the bed their hands were quick to join in the exploration, reaching up to caress whatever ounce of flesh they could reach as the two of them writhed together. To hell with whether it was proper or not, to hell with the fact that she had a million other responsibilities she could have been attending to in that moment. At that moment, it was only her and Hèctor, the closeness of their two bodies, and that was all that she needed.  
  
Moaning slightly as Hèctor’s hand came up to cradle her breast, fingers running gently over the raised nipple and tugging at the flesh firmly but still tenderly, Imelda struggled to find the proper words to convey her desires in that moment, her mind already becoming tangled with lust, the heat inside of her building and yearning to be released. “Hèctor. Hèctor, _p-por favor_ , I…mmm, I n-need you _inside_ -“

“Cutting to the chase already, _diosa_?” he teased, chuckling at the affronted expression she shot him. “ _Ay,_ alright, your wish is my command. Whatever helps you relax-“ He fumbled above her for a moment, seemingly looking around the room and swearing under his breath when the object of his examination didn’t immediately come into view. “ _Mierde_ , where are-“

“B-bedside drawer,” she managed to stammer out, part of her grateful that Hèctor was at least being that considerate in the midst of his own lust and a larger part wishing he would just get it over with already. “ _Quickly_.”

She could barely pay attention to Hèctor as he went through the motions of adding the necessary precautions to the situation, her body still thrumming with lust and _want_ as she laid there. Even without seeing or reaching down to confirm, Imelda could _feel_ how wet she already was, how her body was fully prepared to accept whatever he had to offer her, and when he finally settled back onto the bed it took all of her effort to simply nod as a silent “go ahead” and not give full voice to her desires. Imelda had never been one to _beg_ for anything, not even something as simple as sexual release- she found it improper, and it wasn’t in her nature regardless- but after spending so long without indulging in the pleasures of sex, it was a wonder that she wasn’t practically falling over herself in her haste to receive some form of release.

And Hèctor, bless his soul, was always quick to deliver, in ways that only he knew how- but always being careful to remain gentle, remain loving, always asking for permission before becoming rougher than what the situation necessarily required. Imelda loved what he could do with his hands, with his mouth- surely the guitar wasn’t the only thing he was good at playing, and those musician’s fingers made his exploring of her depths all the more pleasurable- but it was when he was like this, entering her and _filling_ her in a way that no one else could, that she felt the most complete. Even as he thrust against her, even as she quivered and moaned and arched against him in the midst of her lust, making herself look utterly undignified, Imelda could care about nothing but their shared closeness. She was his and he was hers, in a way that nobody else could be- not even Ernesto, and that man was practically like a brother to Hèctor, whether they were bound by blood relation or not- and the fact was enough to embolden her as she returned the thrusting with every bit of strength that she could muster, silently pleading with Hèctor to go deeper, to explore further, to indulge in her until he had had his fill.

She was beyond words, now. She could only moan against Hèctor, feeling the heat inside her building and building to that delicious climax- and when it hit, her muscles tightening and body arching, Imelda couldn’t even be bothered to try and muffle her cries of pleasure, practically coming unraveled around her lover as she quivered and moaned. They’d surely get a noise complaint from one of the neighbors later, assuming any of them were around to listen at this hour of the day. Imelda couldn’t bring herself to give a singular damn.

Hèctor hit his release a moment later, grunting as he emptied himself into her, and for a moment he simply laid limp on top of her, apparently attempting to let his length soften before he exited her. Still groggy from the release that was dissipating from her system but now fully feeling the heat that was pooling between the two of them, Imelda reached up to give a gentle nudge to his shoulder, her words coming out firm but still slightly slurred. “Get _off_ , _idiota_. It’s hot enough in here without you trying to crush me.”

“A-and after all I’ve done to relax you. You wound me, _mi amor_ ,” Hèctor gritted out, hissing out a laugh as she directed a mock-angry glare towards him. “ _Ay,_ alright. Give me a minute.” It was more like the span of a few minutes before he finally rolled off of her, practically collapsing into the mattress next to her as he grinned widely. “I’m happy, though. This particular piece wrote itself beautifully.”  
  
Imelda hummed in agreement as she laid there, a grin of her own springing onto her lips. “I think it may need some improving upon, in the future. More…time to practice.”

“Luckily, _diosa_ -“ And here Hèctor directed another soft kiss to her forehead before lying back, closing his eyes in bliss. “Luckily, now we have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't made clear at the beginning, this is a college AU of sorts. Imelda, Hèctor, and Ernesto are all living together, and Imelda/Hèctor are already a couple at this point. I mean, if you want to stretch it a little it could eventually become OT3, but for now Imelda and Hèctor are the main coupling within this 'verse. 
> 
> I didn't really bother to do any kind of research into how Mexican colleges may work, so I apologize if this seems inaccurate in any way.
> 
> Title is from Blanco White's "Colder Heavens". It somehow seemed appropriate for a smut fic.


End file.
